Bittersweet
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: Luna always knew her place was not Earth, but Middle Earth. Luna is thrust into a world on the brink of war to live in the House of Elrond. Will she find love in the strange world she always knew she would live in? Might she find her soul mate? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hi... I know, I'm writing another story and I haven't updated some of my other yet! Shame on me! But... I really wanted to post this, because I actually like the way that it came out. This is another whirlwind romance. Um... I wrote this a long-ass time ago, and finally edited it until I liked it so... Tell me what you think. Kthanksbai.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood was raised on Earth, with the Lovegoods carrying a secret. She had learned that she was not her parent's child. She was an elf, born on Middle-Earth. She had known this her whole life. Her birth parents had taken her from their home and given her to a couple unable to conceive, making them promise to keep her safe and to teach her of the world that she would someday rejoin.<p>

A prophecy told that she would be given back to her birth home during her seventeenth year. As she danced in the gardens of Shell Cottage, she felt a familiar pull in her navel.

Suddenly, she was flying, through water, trees, fire and air until she landed in a bed of roses.

A tall dark haired elf maiden rushed towards her. "Are you alright? I watched you fall from the sky!" she exclaimed in Sindarin.

Luna looked dazed, "Yes… I am fine," she replied in the elf tongue.

"Where are you from? Do you hail from Mirkwood?" the girl asked, helping Luna up.

"No," she disagreed, "I'm from England… I was born here… and raised in England. What is your name?"

"Arwen," the girl stated, "You… You are the one from the prophecy! Come, we must get to my father!"

Luna followed Arwen inside and towards her father's study.

"Father, this girl has fallen from the sky. She is the one!"

Elrond raised a brow.

"What is your name, child?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood," Luna replied, and smiled before hugging him tightly.

Elrond twitched and stiffened.

"Don't worry," Luna said dreamily, "I hug everyone…"

* * *

><p>News of Luna's arrival spread across the elf kingdoms quickly. The prophecy was a secret known only by the leaders of these kingdoms. Soon, betrothal contracts were coming into Rivendell in waves, asking for the hand of the Lady Luna Lovegood.<p>

Elrond had adopted Luna into the family early on and the elves of Rivendell adored the young elf.

Another whisper ran around Middle-Earth of her beauty and personality. She was seen as charming, elegant and wise. The fact that she was a witch spread shockingly fast as well. This made even more people curious about the young lady.

Arwen and Luna sat on a stone bench in the garden, holding a rather interesting conversation. Arwen was crying about her human love, Aragorn.

"I love him very much. He's always so far away though! I believe father has scared him away!" Arwen started to tear up and cry and Luna hugged her gently.

"Sister, he loves you as well. I do think that because of this, he will come back for you… Please do not cry!"

Arwen nodded and hugged her new sister tightly.

The two were the best of friends.

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>, father. I will not do this. I do not even know her," a handsome elf said in annoyance.

"She is supposed to be one of the fairest elf-maiden in Rivendell, perhaps even Middle-Earth, son. I have not even showed you her portrait yet. How can you say 'no' to her?" his father asked.

"Because, I do not _know_ her. I doubt she would catch my eye. She probably would not want to marry me, anyway," he argued stubbornly.

His father raised his brow. "Legolas, look at her, and then we shall see."

His father pulled the cloth that was covering the painting and Legolas gasped loudly, earning the attention from his father, who looked at him in mild amusement. He knew that look. It was the look an elf gave when he found his soul mate.

She was curled into a large velvet chair. A large wreath of flowers that looked to be hand woven sat on her head. By her knees was a thick book bound of leather. In her arms sat a baby hare, which she was holding in her lap. The elf maiden had unusually colored wavy white blonde hair that fell past her waist and her fair skin was pale as a winter snowfall. She wore a flowing pale blue dress that accentuated her supple chest and agreed pleasantly with her bright silver eyes and ruby red lips and rosy blush. Her eyes stared with amazement and love. She was a goddess.

He turned to his father, suddenly, "I accept."

* * *

><p>Luna had sat down with her 'father' a few nights later, when a letter had come for them.<p>

"Dearest Luna," Elrond began, "You know of the vast amount of betrothal invitations that were sent, do you not?"

Luna nodded. Everyone in Rivendell knew…

"Well, I have agreed to one."

Luna wasn't surprised. She knew it would happen soon. An alliance needed to form for a war that everyone seemed to know would be coming.

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood is to be your husband in six weeks time. He will be arriving a week before the wedding so that you may learn about each other." Elrond smiled at the young girl, who looked back dreamily.

"Alright, daddy…"

As Luna walked down the hallway later that day, Elladan and Elrohir lifted her up in teasing and attacked her.

"Luna is getting married!" Elladan said and made kissing noises. They sandwiched her in a hug before Elrohir spoke.

"I've heard some of the ladies say fantastic things about Legolas."

Luna furrowed her brows in laughter, "You've already met him, make your own opinions!"

Elladon and Elrohir scoffed.

"But I'm not a maiden, and thus am not attracted to him."

Luna laughed and left the twins to themselves.

* * *

><p>Legolas was itching to leave Mirkwood to retrieve his bride. It was a three-week journey from his home to hers. He was ready to leave as soon as he could, but then he would arrive a week early.<p>

Five weeks until he would marry the lovely Lovegood.

As soon as his father wasn't looking, Legolas snatched the ten-foot portrait and had it put up on the wall of his bedroom. He found himself staring at it longingly, hopefully.

He would chant her name; amazed by the way it rolled off of this tongue.

Legolas surprised no one when he left the second he could, racing from his home with several companions. He scarcely allowed them to stop, because he wanted to arrive at his destination.

Legolas began to get very anxious as they came closer to Imaldris.

_Does she want me as I already want her? When will I see her? Will she be even lovelier when we meet?_

Legolas asked himself questions over and over.

Finally, after he had driven his party to insanity with his obsessing, they arrived at the refuge, not a moment too late or too soon.

Elrond greeted them, and to Legolas' disappointment, he did not see his betrothed. Elrond noticed this.

"Do not worry, Legolas. She is waiting for you in the gardens…" Elrond smiled slightly, "She's there every day."

With this information, Legolas tried (and failed) to calmly make his way towards the gardens when he heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Laughter.

_Her laughter_.

It was free and watery, like a great body of water.

He hid behind a tree, and watched as Luna came into view, feeding a small lamb. She was barefoot, he noted, and was wearing a white chiffon dress. He watched, mesmerized as she shifted in her sitting position to allow him a view of the outline of legs.

He nearly fainted right then.

Suddenly, he felt like a peeper, and revealed himself. He walked towards her silently, listening as she whispered into the lamb's ear.

"You're the loveliest creature I've ever seen," she rubbed his head, "I like your coat. It's a very bright white, the whitest. Do you like my coat?" she asked, lifting a long curl of bright hair.

The lamb made a sound of agreement and bit a piece of lettuce from Luna's hand. She petted him smoothly and kissed his head. The lamb made a sound of contentment and then looked up at Legolas. Luna turned around to face him as he brought himself to her height.

"_You_," he said shakily, "_You _are the loveliest creature_ I_ have ever seen_."_

Legolas took this chance to really look at her. She had wide eyes, that were round and stared.

Luna suddenly stood up, causing Legolas to stand up as well. She curtsied, and then stood straight. Legolas was surprised by her height. Elves were naturally tall, beautiful creatures… Luna was of course very beautiful, but she was small. He was more than two feet taller than his petite bride.

"I know, I am rather short…" she whispered, taking him from his silent thoughts.

He looked up startled.

"Are you not pleased?" she asked, and then turned red.

Legolas quickly replied, "No. I was only taken by surprise." He knelt to one knee and found himself at her height, "Nothing will stop this wedding from taking place." He took her into his arms, hugging her close to him. He looked up and noticed that they were being watched by a chaperone… _Oh, Elrond…_

* * *

><p>Two days before the wedding, Aragorn appeared, much to the happiness of Arwen. Aragorn and Legolas were good friends, Luna knew.<p>

"Legolas," Aragorn started as the two began to talk, "This was a shock for me. I came to see Arwen, and I find the whole of Rivendell is celebrating a wedding. I was so confused. I had thought it was Arwen! Then I come here only to find that the young Luna was to be married to you! Imagine my surprise…"

Legolas smiled and nodded. "She is a wonderful soul."

Aragorn laughed and said, "I know that look. It's a man in love."

Legolas turned to his friend and replied seriously, "You will not hear me deny it."

"In all seriousness, Legolas, she is very young."

Legolas nodded, "Many people have said this, but have not told me her age. Do you know it?"

Aragorn frowned, "Legolas…"

"Do you know it?" he asked again.

"She is but seventeen."

Aragorn watched Legolas' silence and left him to his thoughts. Of course, Legolas knew that Luna had not grown up in Middle-Earth. That explained why she looked and acted older than her true age.

Legolas was taken from his thoughts when someone sat down beside him.

It was Luna.

"Age is but a number," she said thoughtfully, "It does not shape us or change us nor does it outline our personality or decisions."

She was right, Legolas knew. She was very wise for her age. She stood; ready to walk away before Legolas grabbed her hand.

"Please, do not leave. I was wrong to despair," he pleaded.

Luna smiled. "I must go."

Legolas frowned, "Why?"

"I have my final fitting for my dress. If you don't let me go, I'll be in naught but my underclothes."

Legolas smirked lasciviously, "Would that be bad?"

Luna sat back down, "Are you doing that?" she asked seriously, "Am I supposed to do that?"

Legolas let out a laugh and sent her on her way.

* * *

><p>The night before her wedding, Luna and Arwen slept together in Luna's bed together looking at the ceiling.<p>

"I am nervous," Luna confessed, "What if he stops liking me?"

Arwen laughed, "I do not think that will happen, Luna."

"Why not?"

"He loves you very much. The way that he looks at you… He is enchanted by your mere name. I have heard people speak your name in front of him and I watched, as his eyes lit up like the moon. He loves you more than anything." Arwen turned and side hugged her sister. "I love you too. Father loves you. Our brothers love you." She kissed her cheek.

Luna laughed and smiled, "I should not worry."

"Do you love him?" Arwen asked suddenly.

"Yes, I think I do," Luna replied without a thought, "I think this is how it feels."

"How does it feel?" Arwen asked. She knew how love felt. She was in love with Aragorn.

Luna smiled, "Like a rainbow. Like flowers blooming or a woman dancing. Like a butterfly learning how to fly. I don't even really know him, and yet, when he is near my heart races, and I start to blush. When he's not near me, I am waiting to get back to him, to spend eternity beside him." Luna blushed and sunk further into her pillows, "I do not want to say the rest."

Arwen squeezed her tighter in her hug, "Tell me!"

"Alright! I… Well, sometimes, he looks at me as though I carry his whole world. Then, I feel like I _should_ carry his whole world. I want to give him many sons and daughters." Luna blushed a deeper red and covered her face with her hands.

"Do not be ashamed," Arwen said, "That is how you should feel. Mates feel devotion to each other. That is how I know that you two are perfect for one another."

The two fell into a peaceful rest that night, without worry of the coming day's events.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in her room at her vanity, watching as her sister and friends fawned over her hair and dress. Arwen was pulling out the small strips of cloth that they had put in her hair the previous night to make curls. Her friends, Nila and Loren had packed her bag with things that she would need when she left with Legolas. They were busy putting some sort of rose oil on her wrists and neck.<p>

Arwen finished pulling the strips out and let the long white curls fall down to her waist before she started parting her hair to the side and putting small beaded clips into her hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Luna. It's a very unique color that I have never seen," said Nila as she sat down beside her.

Loren called in two servants who started to dress the bride.

Luna was about to leave her room with her friends, when Arwen stopped her. She pinched both of her cheeks and then slapped them.

"Ouch!" Luna exclaimed.

"To give your cheeks some color!" Arwen explained as they rushed outside and towards the place where she would be getting married. It was deep in the forest, near a waterfall and under a huge tree with a small clearing with enough space to hold the small wedding.

Arwen, Nila and Loren took their seats on the stone benches and Luna walked towards Legolas with precision.

* * *

><p>Legolas watched as Luna walked towards him with a smile on her face. He was captured by her beauty. She wore a stunning wedding dress of chiffon with a tied bodice in front and back and long sleeves of organza. The skirt was full with white flowers sewn into it along with small jewels. The train was not very long and as Luna stepped towards him, he noticed that she was barefoot. He couldn't help but grin wider.<p>

He was getting anxious. He hadn't been able to touch her as much as he would have liked. Thus far had had only been able to touch her hair or face. He hadn't been able to kiss her, which was driving him to insanity. Elrond has assigned them a chaperone that would give Legolas a very stern look if he tried to get within a foot of the slip of a girl.

As she reached him, she took his arm and they began the ceremony.

The two drank from a goblet of wine and exchanged vows.

At the end of an exciting few minutes, Legolas turned to Luna and planted a loving kiss on her lips, the first one they had shared.

The group clapped and congratulated them as they began the journey back towards the Main Hall, where the wedding party would be.

Legolas couldn't wait for the party to be over and so the rest of the night passed in a blur.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Um. Review. Please. Cause... I sorta like them. But yeah. I figured there needed to be some more Legolas x-over fics out there. He's so fucking hot... Anyways... I have to go study, so we can chat on the flip side.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi... I know, I'm writing another story and I haven't updated some of my other yet! Shame on me! But... I really wanted to post this, because I actually like the way that it came out. This is another whirlwind romance. Um... I wrote this a long-ass time ago, and finally edited it until I liked it so... Tell me what you think. Kthanksbai.

**FOR THOSE THAT HAVE ALREADY READ THIS STORY. THE SEX SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED. PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES ON THE MOVE.**

* * *

><p>Legolas hugged his young wife, lifting her from the ground and to his lips. He noticed that she looked nervous, and so he smiled.<p>

"Do not be nervous, little wife. I will treat you kindly."

Luna bit her lip. "I know, it's just that I am nervous," she whispered.

Legolas set her down at the edge of the bed and kneeled between her legs.

"Why are you nervous, little wife?"

Luna bit her lip cautiously, "What if I'm not…"

"Yes?" Legolas probed.

"What if I'm not good?" she whispered quietly.

Legolas frowned and said seriously, "Luna, it will be the most pleasurable experience I have ever had. There is nothing that you could do that would make this… unsatisfying. I will look up your nude form, and I will be breathless in the rays of your beauty." Legolas kissed her cheeks. "It will be wonderful for both of us… I promise you this. You are so perfect that I cannot keep away from you."

"Will it… will it hurt?" Luna asked in a rather naïve manner.

Legolas nodded. "It does hurt. I would never purposely hurt you. You are what allows me to live on, little wife."

Legolas kissed her, more passionately than he had before and Luna gasped. His tongue darted into her mouth exploring the insides of her mouth, tasting the sweetness he had yearned to taste for weeks.

"Mine," he whispered when he broke their kiss. He reached behind her and began to untie the threads of her dress and pushed the sleeves and front down to reveal a white corset and underclothes. He pushed her onto her back as he pulled the dress completely off of her, kissing his way down her body. Pushing her farther onto the bed, he covered her body with his, with either of his hands on the sides of her head.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered into her ear.

"Legolas," she whispered breathlessly, her body involuntarily shuddering as the cold air pushed through the canvas walls of the room.

**Content removed for explicit imagery.**

* * *

><p>"That was wonderful!" Luna exclaimed serenely.<p>

"Absolutely magnificent," he agreed. "You were extraordinary."

That night was the beginning of their marriage.

* * *

><p>Luna and Legolas set out for Mirkwood a week later. Before then, Arwen and Luna spoke.<p>

"Do you think you may be with child?"

Luna smiled, "It is too soon to tell. I hope so. That would make Legolas very happy." She turned scarlet thinking about what he had said on their wedding night.

"Would it make _you_ happy?" Arwen asked, taking Luna's hand.

Luna nodded, "Very much."

Arwen smiled and they closed her bag. Luna had put a weightless charm and a space charm on it. She shrunk it so it would fit in her pocket and went outside to meet her husband.

"You do not have any bags," he observed.

Luna smiled, "I do. All of my things are in my pocket."

Legolas did not question her.

They journeyed by horse back to Legolas' home where they were welcomed with open arms.

Along the way, elflings rushed up to the new Princess of Northern Mirkwood, wanting to see her before others.

"Princess!" They exclaimed as she went by. Luna smiled and tapped her husband's shoulder on their shared horse. He would stop and help her off and she would play with the children.

She told them stories and showered them with hugs and kisses. These short stops made them a whole two days late.

Three days from their destination, they were ambushed by a pack of orcs.

"Get behind a tree, Luna. Stay out of sight!"

Luna shook her head, "I can help!"

Legolas frowned, "You will get hurt."

Luna disagreed, "I will not. You are worrying needlessly."

An orc advanced on her and Luna whipped out her wand.

"_Confringo!"_

An orc burst into flames.

Luna put her hand to her hip in satisfaction. "I'm very good at this. I was just part of a war! _Expulso!"_

Legolas watched in amazement as she held her own against the small pack of orcs.

"Do you feel guilty for what you have done?" he asked her as they came closer to the palace.

Luna stared dreamily, "Being guilty is a waste of time." Then she frowned, "Legolas!"

Legolas stopped and turned to her worriedly. "What is wrong?"

Luna jumped from the horse and knelt by a tree, "I think I am going to be sick!"

* * *

><p>No one was happier than Legolas on the day that they discovered that Luna was indeed pregnant. Luna smiled proudly as Legolas excitedly told Aragorn, who arrived only a day later.<p>

"Congratulations, Legolas. I must leave now, to the city of Bree. Gandalf wants me there."

Legolas nodded and smiled. "Yes, my friend. I will see you soon."

Luna lied peacefully on their shared bed, with a rose in her hand. Legolas opened the door to find her there, moments after Aragorn left. He sat down beside her and began to rub his wife's belly.

She fell into a relaxing rest beside her husband, who held her tightly through the night.

Four months later, a message came stating that a messenger had to be sent to Rivendell for a council meeting. The King decided to send his son and his wife. They had learned of Luna's ability to apparate, and Legolas gripped his wife's arm as they appeared in Rivendell.

Luna rushed towards Arwen's chambers where she quickly ran in and jumped into the waiting maiden's arms.

Arwen was shocked to find Luna with a protruding belly.

"When?" she asked excitedly.

"The wedding night…"

The pair blushed and began to chat animatedly as they walked through the gardens together.

"What is this all about, Arwen?" Luna asked, as they sat together on a stone bench.

"The One Ring has been found."

Both of Luna's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had read of the One Ring, which had been lost for hundreds of years.

"Father has called the council to…"

Arwen nodded.

Suddenly, two boys running down the path caught the attention of the elf maidens. The first tripped at Luna's feet and fell into her knees.

Luna helped him up. That was when she noticed that they were not boys, but small men, halflings, hobbits.

"Sorry, My Lady!" he exclaimed standing up straight.

"Good job, Pip," the other one muttered.

Luna smiled, "Do not apologize for an accident, good sir." She took his hands, "You are a very good man, I can see."

Pippin blushed.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Peregrine Took. But you can call me Pippin!"

Luna smiled her brilliant smile and Pippin found himself falling in love.

"I am Luna."

* * *

><p>Legolas found his wife sitting in the grassy garden with two hobbits in her lap, and two by her sides. They were listening carefully as she told them a story she had heard growing up.<p>

"And the third brother, finally having lived his life took off his cloak of invisibility and met death with open arms."

Sam was the first to react, "Lady Luna, are those real?"

Luna nodded, "My friend, Harry possessed the cloak."

"How?" Frodo asked eagerly.

"He is a descendant of Ignotus Peverell. He was left the cloak by his father, and acquired the other two while he was off saving the world."

"Do you miss your friends, Lady Luna?" Merry asked her hugging her tightly from his seat on her knee.

Luna smiled sadly, "I did not have many friends. Harry was one of the few."

Pippin looked horrified, "But, why?"

Luna smiled again, "I was different. People did not like different."

"Tell us about the war that happened back in 'England'!" Merry said excitedly.

Luna laughed, "There is not much to tell."

Pippin frowned, "But you said it was a long story."

"It is," Luna replied.

"Then…" Pippin looked up confusedly. "I don't understand." He snuggled closer into her side.

Legolas walked up to them and smiled. He felt somewhat possessive of his wife, and would have liked to pull the hobbits a foot or two (or ten) away from his five months pregnant wife.

"Ah, these must be the hobbits that many have warned me are shadowing my wife."

Sam jumped to attention as Legolas laughed.

Luna laughed along with him as he sat down beside the group.

After the secret council meeting, Legolas trudged back to the room he knew he would find his very pregnant wife in.

"Legolas, you're back!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Yes," he quietly agreed, holding her gently.

"You look sad," she observed, "Why do you look so sad?"

He knelt before her, kidding her cheek softly. "I am embarking to represent the elves on the mission to destroy the One Ring."

Luna watched his eyes. They looked sad.

"I will wait for you," she said determinedly, "This child," she put his hand to her belly, "_will_ know his father."

Legolas gave a look of surprise. She was so easy to agree.

"I may never come home, little wife. I may not return."

"No," Luna disagreed, "You will come home. I have seen what the stars have said. There will be peace after this. You will come home to me, to our child, alive."

Legolas kissed her forehead. He knew not to bet against his wife.

"Yes," he whispered, "I will come home, if you are waiting for me."

Luna stood with her sister, as she watched her husband leave with the rest of the Fellowship. Her eyes welled up with tears. She tried to stop them form coming, but they seared the insides of her eyelids. She hugged Arwen tightly and began to weep into her cloak. Her sister hugged her tightly back in response.

Although she had already bid her husband goodbye, and assured him that they would be reunited, she could not help but feel lonely. She was not going to live in Mirkwood by herself without Legolas. She did not want to stay in Rivendell, either. She caressed her six months swollen belly.

"What are we to do, little one?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This chapter covers _The Two Towers_. The reason that it covers the whole book/movie in one chapter is because the two towers is really not all that meaty. There wasn't much I could do, adding a pregnant elf into the mix. I promise that _Return of the King_ will be longer. I would guess that this story has between two and three chapters left until is over. I wasn't planning on making it that long.

**EDITED FOR PORNOGRAPHIC CONTENT.**

* * *

><p>Ten thousand. Against three hundred.<p>

How was Legolas ever to get back to his wife, with the numbers so blatantly against them? He would be breaking his promise. How could he ever leave her alone to raise their child?

At the sound of a great horn, Legolas, along with Gimli and Aragorn rushed down to the keep. A long mass of Lothlórien elf warriors were lined, ready to fight with the people of Rohan against a common enemy.

Behind the great leader, hid a familiar head of messy blonde hair. The small body peeked shyly to the side, revealing a very shy and petite elf-maiden, swollen with deep pregnancy.

Legolas' breath caught in his throat as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Oh, how I have missed you! The tenderness of your skin, the curled tendrils of your hair, the redness of your lips!"

Luna wrapped her arms tightly around his body, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly, "How did you get here? You could have been killed! This is no place for you!" he exclaimed frantically, grabbing her and leading her towards the caves, "I want you to stay down here in the caves. It is much safer. Do not leave."

"Legolas," Luna said, "Father sent me for the sole purpose to help."

"What could you do?" he asked uncharacteristically angrily. "You would be hurt. Our _child_ would be hurt. Or _worse_. I will not have my wife and my heir die together in one night when I can prevent it. You won't be fighting."

"I don't need to fight!" she pleaded desperately, "Father sent me to do wards."

Legolas paused, and loosened his grip on her arms. Aragorn finally caught up to them and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Legolas, I will line up the men. I will save you a spot. Bring Luna to do the wards. We need any help we can get."

Luna looked pleadingly at Legolas, "I can _help_. It won't take long!"

That was how Legolas ended up following his wife outside of the fortress as she whispered spells. "_Salvio Hexia_," she put her hands up towards the area where the barrier was starting to form, "_Protego horriblis, Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum, Hexia, Silencio, Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum_."

Nearly thirty minutes later, she had finished warding, and was satisfied with the way that the barrier had formed. She rubbed her belly in a way that she had gotten used to in the last few months.

"Are you alright, little wife?" Legolas asked with concern as she walked (well, waddled) back into the great fortress.

"Yes. I've only got a few more spells to lay down, and I will be done." She pointed her wand at the nearest man who widened his eyes and stumbled backwards.

"_Omni Linguia_."

A wave washed over him and all the men behind him and behind them. Soon, the whole army had been touched by the magic.

"Say something in Sindarin," she urged her husband.

"Bravery for all," the elf called loudly.

Everyone cheered and Luna smiled triumphantly. "I cast a language understanding and speaking spell. Everyone should be able to understand what everyone else is saying."

"What did you do, girl, to the outside of the Deep?" the King yelled.

Legolas growled, and glared at the king, "Do not speak to my wife in such a way, Théoden _King_."

Luna sighed as some of the other elves turned to glare as well. He was not being the levelheaded elf she had grown to love.

"Legolas, he means _no_ harm. He is only worried for the safety of the people. Please relax." She put a finger on his nose and kissed him gently on his chin – the only place she could reach if she stretched as much as she could.

Legolas grumbled and agreed.

"My Lord, I've placed some wards over the outside of the fortress. They will buy you time. You are safe from anything coming in as long as the wards remain."

"Will they fail?" the man questioned.

"Yes. I cannot keep them up the entire night. They should hold for a good two hours before they fall."

"You cannot make them any stronger?" the mortal asked.

Legolas growled, again.

"No, My Lord. I am only one person. By myself, I cannot sustain the wards around the whole area. I am sorry, but this is the best I can do."

She demonstrated by walking outside of the wards and picking up a rock, making sure that they could see her. She hurled it towards the fortress. The King was surprised when a loud crack filled the air and the rock disintegrated into nothingness.

Casting the _sonarus_ charm, she held her wand to her neck, "Now imagine that with orcs."

"And they're stupid enough to try it again and again," muttered Gimli.

The King did not thank her only turned to survey the growing restlessness of the small group of fighters before him.

"Now, go to the caves, with the rest of the women," Legolas quietly urged as he held her hand in his. "I will come back to you. You need only wait and I shall come back."

Luna reluctantly did as she was asked and hid away in the caves.

The first person she met was the Lady of Rohan, a girl with lovely a lovely smile and feminine features.

"When did you arrive?" the girl asked.

"Only just an hour ago. I arrived with the elves. My name is Luna."

"Elves? We've been sent reinforcements? And, it's quite nice to meet you, Luna. My name is Éowyn."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I see that you are to have a child."

Luna nodded, "Yes. Only about three months more, now."

Éowyn gaped, "You're only six months?"

Luna shook her head, "It takes twelve months to grow an elf child."

"So the child is to be born in April?"

"Yes. Either Early April or late March; I am unsure."

"And, forgive me for asking, but why did you husband allow you to come here in such a state?"

Luna smiled, "He didn't know until I showed up."

Éowyn looked at her carefully. She suddenly noticed the pendant around her neck and swallowed hollowly. She didn't want to believe it!

"You are Lord Aragorn's wife, then?" she whispered.

Luna smiled widely. Éowyn did not take this well.

"Please do not flaunt it to me!" Éowyn whimpered, leaning against the cave rocks for support.

"Oh no, I am not married to Aragorn. I am the wife of Legolas. He's so wonderful."

Éowyn exhaled in relief.

"Do you hail then, from Mirkwood?"

Luna smiled but shook her head. "I wasn't born here. I was told that my parents were from Rivendell and Lórien."

"I see… Pardon me once again, but I have noticed that you are quite small."

Luna smiled sadly, "Yes. I am quite short. Legolas is quite a bit taller than I am."

The two sat in silence again. Luna wasn't uncomfortable, but Éowyn was starting to feel very uncomfortable with their lack of talking.

"Do you know the maiden that Aragorn loves?" Éowyn was trying to control her tone, but she still spat the last word.

Luna gave her a slanted look, "Of course I do. She's my sister."

"Oh!" Éowyn blushed and looked down at her hands. She suddenly felt very ashamed.

"I am very sorry, Éowyn. I can see that you hold some sort of affections for Aragorn-"

Suddenly the walls began to shake. Everyone cried out in panic.

"They're breaking in!"

Everyone seemed very nervous, and many became frantic as they slowly began to file out of the exits into the mountains. Éowyn and Luna walked together.

Luna caressed her belly as she waddled slowly towards the door.

"How can you be so calm, Luna? We may not last the night!"

Luna smiled, "I have no qualms that everything will work out in the end. Legolas promised me that he would be there for his child. I promised him that his child would know his father. So you see, he has to be alive for that."

Éowyn gave her a skeptical look.

"How can you think a promise will mean anything to the fate of Middle-Earth?"

Luna locked eyes with the human, "Well, I've looked through every one of my charts, and they all say that everything will work itself out."

"Your charts?"

"Yes. I've done everything from astrology to numerology to necromancy to rune casting and geomancy. They all say the exact same thing." Luna smiled even wider. "In fact, Shield Maiden, I believe that salvation is closer than it appears."

* * *

><p>He held her tightly in his arms, spooning her petite figure, "Little wife," he whispered in her ear, as she awoke sleepily. The arm that was stretched across her abdomen stroked in fleeting circles as he planted kisses along her neck, "Good morning."<p>

"I like being woken up from a rest this way," she whispered. Then she turned tomato red. "Could you perhaps, roll me over? I find it increasingly difficult to maneuver myself." He did as she asked, and soon the two were facing each other.

He fingered her cheek, taking in her natural glow. "I love you."

Luna kissed his nose, "I love you, more."

"I missed you. So many nights without you have made me ill." He burrowed his fingers into the hair of her scalp and brought her into a deep kiss.

**CONTENT REMOVED.**

"Legolas," she whispered, "I-I want to touch you."

Legolas frowned.

"You know how I feel about-"

"Please!" she begged, holding his hand tightly.

Legolas sighed. She had been asking him for months. Each time he denied her. There was something in him that did not like the idea of her on her knees before him. The idea of her, however, _kneeling_ before him, horrified him for the sole reason that he did not like to think of her as subservient. Nor did he like to think that she would be _servicing_ him. She was a goddess, a _Princess_. She should not be on her knees.

"Please," she asked again, "And if you don't like it, we don't ever have to do it again. I promise."

He laughed darkly, "I promise you, that my liking the feeling has no factor into my refusal to do this."

"But I want to, Legolas, only for you. I want to give you-"

"You don't need to give me _anything_!"

"But you give me so much…"

"As you give me more. You gave me your innocence. You gave me your purity. You are giving me an heir. I will not take your dignity."

"Don't you see? It is mine to give! I do not want dignity! I want you!"

They locked eyes, and finally Legolas caved.

"But if you get tired or you don't like doing it, I want you to stop _immediately_. Understand?"

Luna smiled with determination, "I promise I will like it."

**CONTENT REMOVED.**

"Luna that was…"

"Spectacular. Thank you.

"Don't thank me. Never thank me."

She did anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, guys! I think I've been doing a pretty good job updating this story! It's pretty bad, considering I've been neglecting my other story. I just haven't be feeling Harry/Daphne Greegrass lately. I need to get back my enthusiasm! I've been more into Snape/Hermione. I have a few other fics if you want to check them out! :) Also, I like the way that this chapter came out. There's sex! Just a warning... LOL... I don't own anything, including the lyrics to Scarborough Fair! I reccomend listening to the Sarah Brightman version, because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this!

**CHAPTER EDITED FOR CONTENT.**

* * *

><p>"Hail the victorious dead!"<p>

They raised their goblets and shouted in agreement. Luna smiled as she caressed her belly. Legolas looked longingly towards the group of men huddled by the keg of ale. Luna touched her hand to his shoulder.

"Go. Enjoy yourself."

"I cannot just leave you alone like that."

"It's fine. I'll stay with Aragorn," Luna said, patting the dark haired man's shoulder lightly. "Now go."

Legolas left reluctantly and joined Gimli and some Rohirrim in their drinking contest.

Luna smiled at Aragorn and in Sindarin she began, "I don't think he has enough fun. After this is all over, please bring him out to do things that are fun."

Aragorn chuckled, "You should have heard Legolas these last few weeks since we left Imaldris."

"What do you mean?"

"He has told us all about how wonderful his wife is. In fact, I believe that he managed to get the entire Fellowship to fall in love with a maiden that most of them have never met."

"Really?" she asked before laughing, "I do love him very deeply."

They both stared at each other before Luna broke the silence.

"Listen, Aragorn, I know that you wanted my sister to leave with our people. I have doubts that she will do this. She is quite confident that we are going to win and that you will live. I agree with her. Why do you insist she leave so adamantly? What about your love?"

"I love her like no other. I want her to leave to protect her. I would miss her, more than anything in the world. But if she was safe, I would endure any torture."

They came to a silent agreement. She touched her belly.

"May I?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. She took his hand and placed it where he was most likely to feel a kick. Soon enough, the babe kicked and Aragorn grinned.

"Legolas talks about the child all the time. He is very proud to become a father."

"He should be. He will be an excellent role model for our children."

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna spied the shield maiden of Rohan. She wondered for a moment whether she should leave, and soon decided it was in her best interest to stay. Aragorn looked uncomfortable in the blonde's presence. No doubt for the cause that the mortal's affections were pushed onto a man without interest.

"Luna… Hi."

Luna smiled incoherently.

"I see that the dress fits you," Éowyn said conversationally.

"Yes," Luna agreed, "I fixed it a bit. This child does make it quite difficult to fit into dresses." The two observed the long white dress she wore. It was scoop-necked with flowing sleeves. On it was an intricate silver pattern of flowers that framed her heavily swollen belly perfectly.

The three stood in an uncomfortable silence. Éowyn looked at Luna with a glint in her eyes.

"Where's Legolas?"

"Oh, he's off playing a drinking game. Over there, I believe. Look at him! Isn't he marvelous? He's such a wonderful man."

Aragorn snorted. Luna shot him a look.

"You two are exactly alike. Always blabbering about each other."

"Well, soul mates tend to do that. It happens."

"I realize that, Luna."

"Will you promise to come visit, Aragorn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after we've won the war," skeptical looks, "Legolas is going to become King, and I don't think we will be able to leave much. And you see; the baby will be born soon. Isn't that brilliant? What should we name him? Maybe we should name him after you, Aragorn. Everyone does love you so much!"

Aragorn shook his head, while laughing silently.

"What? I think you have strong name."

"But Luna, what if he wants to name his own children after himself?" Éowyn questioned mischievously.

"Oh no. Aragorn isn't nearly arrogant enough to do that."

They stared at each other.

"Well," began Luna, "I will see you soon." She shot a look to Legolas, "I'm going to go make sure my husband can stand. Bye, now." She kissed Aragorn's cheek and waddled away.

"How do you know her?" Éowyn asked Aragorn. She already knew of course, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"She is the daughter of the family that raised me. She's married to my best friend."

"Sing!" called Legolas cheerfully. "Show them your song. Allow them to listen to your song!"

Luna stared at Legolas. "Legolas, I don't think-"

"_Please!_"

She sighed and nodded.

"Luna is going to sing!"

"_Sonarus_,"

From her mouth came a song that warmed the soul and yet cooled the heart. It was beautiful.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He once was a true love of mine._

_Tell him to make a cambric shirt._

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Without no seams nor needlework._

_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to find me an acre of land._

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Between salt water and the sea strands_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to reap me a sickle of leather_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather._

_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

_Remember me to one who lives there._

_He once was a true love of mine._

The pub was silent before they erupted into a loud applause and cheer. Luna blushed deeply before bowing as far as she was able.

"See!" he claimed, "Look at her! Isn't she swell? And look! I'm having a child! An heir!" he grinned, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

The other men nodded.

Gimli gurgled in mirth, "Good job, laddie. Excellent for a young princeling."

"She's going to be as beautiful as her mother. Isn't she lovely? Everyone loved my wife. I love my wife. I love you."

Luna smiled and then sighed before hauling her husband back towards their chambers.

The two cuddled together and Legolas rested off his drunkenness with the night.

* * *

><p>Pippin cried softly next to Luna.<p>

"Pippin… Do not worry. You will see Merry again. I assure you. Do not despair, little hobbit."

He gave a watery smile, "I always make the wrong decisions!"

"It's okay, Pippin. Wrong decisions lead to right decisions. Each mistake we make is to teach us to make the right one. It is a lesson learned, and experience gained."

"You're very wise, My Lady."

"I am pleased you think so, Master Pippin."

"I like you, Luna," he blushed.

"I like you too, Pippin."

He hopped from the bench and rocked on his heels before shuffling away towards the stables where he was supposed to meet Gandalf.

"Goodbye, Peregrine. I'm sure that your future is one of fortune."

* * *

><p>The baby kicked up a storm that morning. Not only did it effectively awaken Luna but also Legolas. He touched the bump in wonderment, watching as he skin rippled slightly with the kicks.<p>

"He's going to be a strong boy," Luna whispered with a grimace.

"How hard is he kicking, little wife?"

"Far too hard," she whispered.

Legolas leaned down, "Young one, I have qualms that you are torturing your mother right now. She's a wonderful person, and I'd hate for you to hurt her. No son of mine would be hurting his mother like such."

The kicking stopped.

"See? Legolas whispered, "He loves you too much to hurt you." He kissed the large pouch and caressed it softly. "I hope you know how much this means to me, little wife. It pleases me to know end… I am grateful that you are willing to give me this child."

She kissed his cheek, "I am more than willing to give you anything you should please."

"I _will_ give you _anything_ you fancy."

"Then will you let me come to the encampment?"

Legolas visibly cringed, "I suppose it couldn't do you harm. You cannot walk, nor can you ride your horse. If you can use that thing you do… I suppose that it can be allowed."

She clapped her hands and smiled. "Thank you, husband."

"I do give you _anything_."

"Yes… Will you show me how much you give me?" she teased, kissing his nose as he bent over her body.

"I'll show you anything you like, little wife."

"Really?" she teased back has he let his nose linger on her neck.

"Well, my love, elves love things that are beautiful."

"Really?" she asked again, in mock shock.

"Of course. It's only one of the many reasons I'm enraptured by you…" He peppered kisses on her collarbone as he worked the ties on her dress. "There are many reasons, you see, Luna, that I'm so captured by you."

"You're just so…" he faltered, "Beautiful. Amazing… The perfect mother to our child."

**CONTENT REMOVED.**

"I love you, Luna, truly. For many reasons I adore you." He reached over and put his hands on her engorged belly. "I love you, and I love this child. You have given me everything I could ever want.

* * *

><p>Luna hugged Lord Elrond tightly.<p>

"Your sister refused to leave." Elrond began gravely. He did not like her decision, and she knew. He also did not like the fact that his other daughter left the House of Galadriel to Helm's Deep.

"I know. I did not think she would." Luna smiled and caressed the babe.

"It is unwise," Elrond observed.

"It is love," Luna disagreed, "Love is stronger than any force in this world."

"Yes," Elrond agreed, for he knew it was true.

"I would not leave Legolas."

"I know."

"I love you, father. Tell Arwen I love her as well."

"I love you, as well," after a moment he added, "Stay safe." He was very worried for her.

"Legolas will take care of me."

"I know."

They shared a look.

"Goodbye, father."

* * *

><p>Legolas put a soft kiss to her forehead before standing to leave the tent.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up to watch him.

"I am to follow Aragorn into the mountains." He pulled his quiver onto his back and slid his knives into their sheaths.

"I will come." She stood and walked towards him, taking his hand into hers.

He shook his head adamantly. "No. It's not safe."

"I'll be fine," Luna reasoned.

"You could be hurt. The child could be hurt. I won't allow it."

"I'm coming with you, no matter what you say, Legolas. I have faith. Nothing will happen." She kissed his chin and reached behind her to grab her wand and the small purse she had charmed to hold her things. She stripped herself of her nightgown and changed her undergarments. She reached into the bag and pulled out a flower patterned blue velvet empire waist dress that covered her neck from the cold. On top of it she clasped together a black velvet cloak lined in fur.

"Let's go."

Legolas sighed and allowed her to follow him to the mountain.

"We're coming with you."

"Luna?" Aragorn questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming as well."

"But-"

"I cannot live without my husband for a moment longer."

The quartet delved into the darkness of the mountain.

"Luna, take my hand. Do not lose me."

"_Lumos Maxima!"_

"_Who enters my domain?"_

Luna looked around for the voice. A ghost appeared before them, but she held her ground. Many ghosts came and circled around them.

Legolas put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Now you shall die."

Legolas let an arrow go, and stood in front of his wife to protect her.

"What say you?"

"You must fight!" Luna trilled.

Legolas gestured for her silence, pleading with her to be quiet.

"And what would a woman know?" the King sneered.

"I would know! You must protect yourself. If you do not fight now, you will be cursed forever!"

After they left the Paths of the Dead, Legolas turned to Luna. "Can you apparate yourself to Gondor? I will not have you in open battle."

She sighed, "Yes, I can do this. Shall I bring word to Gandalf that you come with many men?"

Aragorn nodded. "Tell him such. Thank you."

"Now go," Legolas whispered, kissing her cheek.

Seconds later she found herself standing next to Gandalf, who was telling Pippin to make himself sparse.

"Luna! You as well. Bring yourself to safety. This is no place for you."

"I can help. I bring a message from Aragorn. He brings an army of dead. Rohan is also coming. They shall be here soon."

"This is good news. Now follow Pippin."

Luna ran to the Citadel as fast as her legs could take her and perched outside in a perfect aiming point.

She looked at the sky. "Please, friends…Hear me. Hear my call! Come to me! You are needed. _Save this world as you have saved your own!"_

A blinding light came from the heavens bathing The City of Kings in a sheet of bright light. It burned through orc flesh, and nursed the wounded back to health.

From the rays a glitter of gold fluttered and in the blink of an eye, a group of people appeared staring into the eyes of the one who called for them.

Her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! So, as you have probably realized, this is the last chapter. :( I'm sad to see it over, but also very happy to see that it is complete. I don't know if you realize guys, how long this story has been in the making. I literally started writing this last year around this time. The first chapter always takes a long time... Thanks so much to all of my readers for supporting this story!

* * *

><p>"<em>Luna?" <em>a dark-haired boy asked incredulously. "What's going on?"

"I need your help!" she exclaimed, taking Harry's hand. "This world is on the brink of destruction. We need you!"

"We? Who is we?" Hermione Granger asked in confusion.

"Mortals, elves and dwarves and hobbits! The Orcs are-"

"_Luna, are you talking about Lord of the Rings?_"

"It's real! Really it is. I need your help. _Please_."

The group glanced over the edge. Hermione gasped in horror.

"Good Merlin!"

"Merlin's saggy left tit! That's too many-"

"Ronald!" chastised Hermione.

"They do not possess magic. Please. Can you help me?"

It was then that Hermione gasped, "Luna, are you-"

"I promise to explain everything later. Just help us. We need it."

Hermione looked at her carefully. "Well then let's get to it. Where should we go?"

"Down there!" Luna pointed below them where the Orcs were beginning to filter into the White City.

They all battled.

"Confringo!"

"Don't be afraid to kill them! They will do the same to you!"

Luna used the arrow-shooting spell with Hermione and Ginny and sent out a volley of hundreds of arrows, killing troops of orcs.

"Expulso!"

"Duro!"

A strong Cascading Jinx fluttered through the skies and took down a few orcs due East.

"Defodio!"

"Avis Oppugno!"

"Confringo!"

"Depulso!"

"Ebublio!"

"Diffindo!"

"Engorgio Skullus!"

"Bombarda Maxima!"

"Deprimo!"

Luna cried, "We don't have enough! This… It isn't working! There's too many!"

She looked at Harry who gave her a look back.

With reluctance, she cast the firestorm spell. With a triumphant roar, flames burst from her wand and circled a group of two hundred orcs. Using all of the strength in her, she cast the arrow-shooting spell again. They were dead.

In the distance, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna watched as the Rohirrim stormed on the Orcs. With them came the army of the dead.

"We are saved," Luna whispered. "Thank you. Thank you!" The group gathered into hugs.

One by one, orcs fell by blades, magic and faith.

The battle was over.

* * *

><p>"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."<p>

"He doesn't have the ring."

"We would know it."

"Frodo will be safe."

"I've sent him to his death."

"Draw out Sauron's armies."

"Yes!" exclaimed Luna, "That will surely work!"

"Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn suggested

"A diversion," Legolas muttered.

"Certainty of death… Small chance of success… What are we waiting for?" Gimli added.

Legolas smirked.

"Wait," began Harry, "Somebody please explain to me what you're all talking about. I don't understand."

Hermione sighed, "Oh, Harry. You really should read more. Come along, and _I_ will explain it to you."

* * *

><p>Luna led Hermione and Ginny to the rooms she was given to stay in with Legolas.<p>

"So," Ginny smirked, "Tell us everything. I mean, you're pregnant. What happened?"

They all sat on Luna's bed while she told them about what had happened.

"So you know you were to come here?"

"And you're actually an elf?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. The family that took me in betrothed me by contract to another elf. He is the Prince of Mirkwood. We married nearly a year ago. The baby is due to come any day now."

"Who is this Prince?" Ginny questioned.

"That blond elf, of course," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "He was hovering quite close to Luna earlier."

Ginny smirked mischievously, "He's quite attractive, Luna!"

Luna smiled, "He is, isn't he?"

"So you're a princess then?"

Luna began to answer before gasping.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

"I think… I'm having a contraction!"

"_What?" _Hermione gasped.

"Please… Get Legolas! I can't-"

"They've gone, Luna! To fight! Oh my-"

Luna let an agonized cry.

"She's bleeding!"

"Is that normal?" whispered Ginny.

"Of course it's not normal!" shrieked Hermione.

"What do I do?" Ginny asked frantically.

"Get the healer!" Hermione commanded.

"Where?"

"I don't know! Ask a towns person, outside! Somebody has to know how to deliver a baby!"

Twenty minutes later, Ginny dragged in a midwife.

"Goodness! She's quite far in already. How long has the baby been coming, My Lady?"

"She only just started to feel contractions!"

The midwife frowned. "What's a contra-cu-shun?"

"Never mind that! How long until the baby comes?" Ginny asked over Luna's moans.

"Well, it seems like the baby is crowning now. This child is coming right now. We'd best get ready!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Estel Greenleaf was born that evening at 7:31 past. He screamed as he exited his mother and as he was lulled he quieted and curled up to his mother.<p>

"He's so beautiful," Ginny gasped.

"His hair is so light. It's just like yours."

"He looks like his father."

They sat in silence before Luna laid her son beside her and plundered into a deep needed rest.

When she awoke, her husband was beside her.

"I am sorry. I should have been there for you when…"

"It's okay. Middle-Earth is saved. This is the first child born in peace."

They both stared at the slumbering babe before Luna held him towards Legolas.

"Why don't you hold him?"

Legolas hesitated.

"I-"

"Don't be worried. Hold him."

Legolas held him awkwardly.

"Support the head, Legolas. He needs it."

They stared at each other.

"I've fallen in love with you all over again, Luna."

He kissed her forehead.

"I pray to the heavens that things will stay perfect forever."

"Things will always work out, Legolas."

And they did.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Review please. They make my day!<p> 


End file.
